Talk:Leviathan
Present, or past? As they die in MP3, should this article be in present form, as in it could still happen, so would wouldn't be used, or a past form?GreenAiden555 02:44, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Speculation Please don't post speculative theories regarding Metroid Prime's origins. Retro never stated outright what it was, and there are a huge amount of theories regarding it; posting them all would be detrimental to the article. I personally believe that Prime is a Leviathan Core at full maturity, but that's beside the point.68.84.236.41 02:01, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, it IS pretty obvious from the last area in corruption that prime=tallon.phazon metroid.GreenAiden555 21:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Not necessarily. There are a number of facts that debunk this theory.68.84.236.41 02:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) I'm from England, and we don't have Corruption yet, but after reading the Space Pirate logs, it seems to me that 'Leviathan' is just the name of the Space Pirates' Phazon Seed battleship. Are any of the other seeds ever referred to as 'Leviathans'? Should this article not be named 'Phazon Seed'? --Rob :Exactly...Wait until the game comes out.GreenAiden555 21:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Whether or not I've played the game is irrelevant; somebody else here will know, and just might answer my question. --Rob It seems to me that 'Leviathan' is a name given to the living meteor and its seed. The seed is the actual leviathan, which is the bug creature seen after defeating the corrupted creature. But what happened to Tallon IV's leviathan seed? Did they fuse? Or was it destroyed in the explosion?Phazon Phantom 16:44, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :The Leviathan refers to a Phazon seed. The Space Pirate ship Colossus was altered by the Space Pirates and Dark Samus to be like a Leviathan, but never actually impacted a planet. (The Leviathan Colossus becomes key to the plot later on). The other Leviathans are actual living meteors hurled by Phaaze. They appear to be able to create their own wormholes to arrive at destinations faster and without warning this way. But this may not be an ability they all share, since the Chozo were aware of the Meteor's arrival for a decent while. - The Unsigned Thank you. --Rob On Planets with a Leviathan, Once the leviathan is destroyed, isn't all phazon on that planet meant to be destroyed? So when you return to these planets, why is there still traces of Phazon?Phazon Phantom 16:48, 21 March 2008 (UTC) This has been bugging me.....How many planets do you think were infected before the events of the Metroid Prime series? Dark Ridley 22:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC)Please leave all messages at the bottom. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) What difference would it make? Seeing as all phazon was destroyed, these planets (if there even were any other corrupted ones) would become normal again. Why is it bugging you? Unless you want the developers to make a new prime story or something before the event of Prime. But I think they've milked the phazon thing enough. Phazon Phantom 19:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, it is still unconfirmed that all Phazon has been destroyed. I believe that Phazon still exists, it is just not as big of a threat as it was when Phaaze was around. You see, Phaaze's Leviathans were sent to other planets to corrupt them, turning them into Phaaze clones, right? Well, I believe that, unlike Phaaze itself, these clones are unable to produce Leviathans. They simply become planets that support a phazon based environment. With the destruction of Phaaze, the spread of this corruption had stopped, but the planets corrupted by Phaaze remained corrupted. LightMasterJ 09:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Alinos I doubt a Leviathan hit Alinos. In games where there is a Leviathan there is Phazon and there was definitely wasn't any Phazon. MarioGalaxy2433g5 11:25, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Pirate Homeworld Wasn't there a Leviathan Seed on the Leviathan Battleship (making it the "2nd" on the Pirate Homeworld? MetVet :A Leviathan Seed is just a fancy term for a Leviathan, so you're just saying "Isn't there a Leviathan on the Leviathan Battleship" which wouldn't make sense. Also the Leviathan Battleship was in orbit around the Pirate Homeworld. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:07, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, when you go to the room where you activate the battleship and scan the wall behind the hand scanner, the scan visor states that "part of a Leviathan is visible". Something that looks a lot like a Leviathan is in the background. MetVet :::Thats because it is the Leviathan you visit on the Pirate Homeworld. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) time to corrupt? How long does it take for a leviathan to fully corrupt a planet?there was one on talon VI for 50 years but the planet was not another phaaze.User:The x reaper 16:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :The Phazon there had been sealed in the impact crater by the Cipher lock. Some phazon escaped as a gas and solidifyed, (supposedly) so there were still some amounts that escaped. However these did not corrupt the planet because they were still underground and were in small amounts. :On Aether, the only phazon had been brought in from mining on Dark Aether, where the meteor had exploded, and so was not successful in corrupting the planet. When Dark Aether was destroyed so was most of the phazon. Hellkaiserryo12 20:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ridley as the guardian I quote from the article: Several months after the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, a Leviathan impacted the Space Pirate Homeworld. This was the first one to be controlled by Dark Samus. Ridley was chosen to be its guardian. This makes no sense. If ridley was chosen as the guardian, then how did he appear in his meta form on Norion? The corruption does not take long, as Mogenar and Helios were fully corrupted in 2 weeks. Why did meta ridley lack the weak spot in Corruption (his chest)? Because he was a clone. The Ridley from Prime survived and was chosen to be the guardian, while the other died on Norion. That seems like the only possible reason, unless anyone else has any ideas too? Hellkaiserryo12 16:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) We certainly don't want to speculate about clones, but remember that there was a month between the time Samus fights Meta-Ridley on Norion and when she fights Omega-Ridley. ChozoBoy 16:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Since Ridley is a Pirate general and is an enemy of Samus perhaps he chose to fight her since he's the strongest Pirate. From what I remember, he flies into the core and isn't there beforehand. That may not prove anything but I got the impression that Ridley decided to fight rather than being slaved to do so like Mogenar and Helos. He had his weak spot in the upgraded form as it was then covered by Phazite. On Norion, there was never a good time to hit him where it hurts.--KnightNapier 01:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Cores and Prime The Leviathan (Levi) core is a "creature" which nurtures phazon from within the Levi's "womb" (for clarity, lets just call the area where you fight each Levi seed boss the womb). The carcass in the Levi infant's chamber at the end of MP3 leads me to believe the possible conclusions: If a core lives on without interruption, protected by their predators, they eventually form into something what looks like the 1st form of Metroid Prime, and when they seep into the planet, they essentially "die" and all the phazon pours out from inside of them, leaving their carcass behind.* When Metroid Prime evolved into what it is, when it consumed the Levi core, it assimilated a lot of the core's identity as well and the result is Metroid Prime's exo form (it is "wearing" the Levi core). (*Which then leads us to believe Phaaze could possibly be just another planet that is the product of what happens when a Levi seed fully corrupts a planet.) Infinitysend 04:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :If you pay attention to the exact wording of the Infant Leviathan scan in MP3, it implies a few thing this page does not. While still speculation, I took it as meaning that Phaaze grows a Leviathan, the Leviathan grows a core, Leviathan goes to planet and finds guardian, Leviathan dies, and then core lives on protected making a new Phaaze. I do not remember the theory about the Metroid Prime consuming the core being confirmed.-- 20:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) You're right, there is no true confirmation of Prime's origin, however the carcass located throughout the Levi infant's chambers cannot be ignored. The Retro artist who decided to put that there was trying to tell us that either multiple Metroid Primes existing is a possibility, or that the core eventually grows into looking like Prime's exo form and that Metroid Prime (core form) consumed it and assimiliated it into itself. (I prefer this latter theory) Something, whatever it is, ends up looking like Metroid Prime's exo form. What that exactly is, cannot be proven without theories, unfortunately. Infinitysend 21:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The creature that is known as Metroid Prime is most likely a phazon metroid that was carried to Tallon IV in the leviathan similar to how the Ing were taken to Aether. The exoskeleton pieces that are found in the genesis chamber are most likely shed skin from other prime metroids. Metroid Prime may just be the omega form of a phazon metroid. It is known that metroids evolve differently depending on the atmospheres of the planets that they are on. :I tend to agree with this theory. Largely because there are creatures that could support this: the Hopping Metroids. These Metroids are confirmed to be the next step in the Phazon Metroid life cycle, and look like miniature versions of Metroid Prime's exoskeleton state. As such, I like to think of them as the Alpha stage of the Phazon Metroid. --ToaCodyNuva 02:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Colouration I noticed the Leviathan interior on Elysia was a more orange shade than the yellowy grey of the other two. Anyone else notice this? Hellkaiserryo12 21:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yes. The one on the Pirate Homeworld is a blueish color. Could this possibly mean that those leviathan cores had matured much more than the others? They all hit at the same time, right? So the one on the pirate homeworld would have more time to mature. (Rundas382 14:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC)) Actually the Pirate one seemed more grey to me. Notably, the two Chozo planets had "orange" Leviathans. (If the Impact Crater is treated as a Leviathan) If it is, then this debunks that maturation theory, as the Tallon IV one was there for decades. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait. I thought you meant the Leviathan cores themselves, not the whole seed. My bad. (Rundas382 15:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) Leviathan infant we should include the scan Endosymbiosis? Endosymbiosis is a symbiotic relationship of an animal living within another. Would the leviathan/Phaaze pairing be something like that? Because apparantly, Phaaze does not "give birth" to other phaazes, it "gives birth" to Leviathans, which "grow" Phaazes out of planets... Kinda like a symbiotic/parasitic relationship... One symbiote + other symbiote/parasite + Parasite host... Anyways, yeah, since Leviathans never in their life cycle become Phaaze-like things, and apparantly Phaaze-like things start out as normal planets... Would this be so impossible? DoomZero 22:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's possible. Although I seem to get the impression that the Leviathans are part of Phaaze, not a parasite or part of a symbiosis. "Leviathans are the children of Phaaze". This is an extract from the scan of the infant Leviathan. Phaaze also produces the Leviathans itself, whereas if the relationship were similar to that of a large sea animal and a Pilot fish, the pilot fish (Leviathans) are not born of the larger creature. Another theory is that Phazon/Phaaze based life is a sort of species itself. The different forms of life (Phazon Metroids, Jelsacs, Hopping Metroids, Phazon Hoppers) never attack each other. Scans in Metroid Prime in the Pirate Labs say that Phazon Metroids and Phazon Metroids were less hostile to each other. So therefore I don't think that Leviathans are just in a species "relationship" with Phaaze, and have evolved to living in that way. Leviathans are Phaaze's offspring, produced for the purpose of corrupting planets, like Phaaze's limbs if you like. Other creatures on Phaaze seem connected to Phaaze itself, so one could assume that they are overworld growths from the core. However, you could also assume that they are independent creatures feeding off the Phazon from below. Who knows? ...Retro Studios... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I guess what I was saying wasn't exactly symbiosis, but what you're saying makes a bit more sense... DoomZero 00:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : I can actually see a linear procreative relationship in the corruption process, by thinking of the Leviethan as a sort of a larval form of Phaaze: once it impacts the planet, the corruption effect spreads Phazon biology throughout the ecosystem, and that Phazon biology is the "body" of the new Phaaze. The seed core becomes the Phaazeling's core, and the planet exists mainly as "raw material" for the rest of the environment/body. It's sort of similar to that wasp (I forget the name) that lays its eggs inside of a paralyzed prey insect and lets the larvae eat their way out. Think of Phaaze as the wasp, the Leviethans as the eggs, and the target planet as the other insect.--AdmiralSakai 00:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Even more, there is a species of Wasp that adds a little something extra to all of this: first it lays eggs inside catterpillars, and the larva then bite their way out of their host. HERE'S THE CREEPY BIT; despite all of this, the catterpilar was seemingly corrupted by the wasp parent and ends up spending the rest of its life defending the larvae from potential predators! Here is a video of this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMG-LWyNcAs. In this case, the catterpillar was the guardian, and the larvae were the Phazon Core. (Latinlingo 06:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) Number The actual count (including non-impacts) known is 9: *Tallon IV *Aether *Norion (failed) *Elysia *Bryyo *Pirate Homeworld *Leviathan Battleship (no planet) *''In Leviathan Womb'' *''In Leviathan Womb'' Should this be noted? Be my guest! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Where did the extra one come from? I thought there was only one seen on Phaaze...? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, why is the juvenile pre-natal Leviethan listed twice?--AdmiralSakai 21:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Theory The "accepted" explanation for how the Leviethan was destroyed by the GF but could not be stopped by the more-advanced Chozo and Luminoth is that the creature was less mature. However, I have realized something that may make as much sense, if not more: when you look at the footage of the Leviethan being destroyed over Norion, you will notice that the reflector satellite strikes the Leviethan in the back. However, considering the way the Leviethans approach and the fact that the Tallon Chozo and the Luminoth appeared completely planet-bound (i.e. no major orbital construction or weaponry), it is likely that they would only have been able to hit the''' front''' of the creature. If the front side is more heavily armored (and it does appear to be) I can see even the Chozo/Luminoth's likely more-powerful weaponry having less effect than a less-potent GF space cannon that happens to hit in the right place.--AdmiralSakai 21:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No, it is easier to explain: The Chozo did not bring advanced technology, and CERTAINLY no weapons, because they came to Tallon IV to live in harmony with the planet and it's flora and fauna. It's in almost every Lore on Tallon IV. Kihunter, 21:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) However, the Luminoth did possess advanced technology, probably superior to the Federation's.--AdmiralSakai 20:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Superior indeed AdmiralSakai, the luminoth were able to create portals and light beacons/crystals, Robots (ing smashers, quadraxis and all) in their war against the Ing. They also harmonized the anti-matter energy known as dark energy into a beam weapon, along with the light one and annhilator. I like your theory on the Leviathan's front being resiliant. Now the question is how to implement it without putting the article in disarray. I hope others will take a liking to your theory. (Latinlingo 04:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) That theory makes a lot of sense. The front probably has to be more resilient to make sure that the Leviathan isn't killed when it hits the planet. And since it doesn't land on its back (judging by the way it's positioned on the planet), it wouldn't have a need for the extra protection anywhere else. Diachronos 15:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Umm, did we do something illegal! We posted a photo that says "DO NOT DISTRIBUTE" ... Did we get permission to use it or what? Metroid101 06:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No. None of the artists/former artists own the characters or rights to images of the characters in this series. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::CB you really have no idea how Copyrights work... They are copyrighted by Retro as of 2009. We can use them, yes, as long as the artist and Retro is given credit, however at the moment, we are not uploading them, for the reason of "politeness". The artist asked that they do not be distributed, so we aren't going to distribute them. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 21:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Darn, they were really good images. Is there no way around it Piratehunter? (Latinlingo 17:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) ALIEN REFERENCE? Someone earlier was talking about the life cycle of a Leviathan and Phaaze. Well I've just had a brainwave: Alien life cycle Egg(from an Alien Xenomorph Queen)>Facehugger>launched from egg to target>Implants>dies leaving a shell behind>Chestburster lives off host>Xenomorph adult. Leviathan life cycle Leviathan in womb (from Phaaze)>Leviathan>launched from womb to target>Implants>dies leaving a shell behind>Core corrupts planet>planet becomes another Phaaze. Can you see the resemblence? The whole womb/egg thing is pretty similar, considering the Leviathan is launched at another target to use as a host, like the aliens. I especially see a similarity with the attacker itself dieing to pass on its next form of life to ultimatley reach its final phase. I also suggest that the Guardian of the Leviathan acts as the acid blood, to protect the core/alien during development. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The Alien series was apparently inspired by a species of wasp that lay its eggs inside a host, and when the larvae hatch, they burst out of their host. It's indeed possible that the Phaaze/Leviathan biology was inspired by Aliens. However, i think that Retro Studios was actually inspired by another species of wasps! This particular wasp first lays its eggs inside catterpillars, and after the larvae bite their way out of their hosts, the wounded catterpilar ends up defending the larvae and coccoons from potential predators! It would seem that the wasp 'corrupted' the catterpillar and changed its normal behavior, and the host actually spends the rest of its life guarding the very thing that is condemning it. Just like a targeted planet provides both a nice nesting place and a guardian for the Phazon Core (the planet unwillingly dooms itself by nurturing life that can potentially protect the invader that is harming them both). To sum up, the wasp is Phaaze, the eggs are the Leviathan, the larvae/coccoon are the Phazon Core, and the catterpillar is both the targeted planet and the chosen guardian. Here's the video of this amazing species of wasp http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMG-LWyNcAs. (Latinlingo 06:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) Where they the same kind of Leviathans? So, were the two objects that impacted Tallon IV and Aether the same kind of Leviathans? First of all, we never see a Leviathan in Metroid Prime or Metroid Prime 2 so we can't confirm it that way, second of all on Bryyo we see quite a bit of the planet already corrupted (my point here is it's already so corrupted after only about a month) and there's a Leviathan on the pirate homeworld that's been there for only a few years and there's already those phazon tentacle things sprouting up from the planet, now this is just me but, I think fifty years for Tallon IV and about the same for Aether would do quite a bit more, which leads me to my final question, are they the same type of Leviathans? This is a different post, I forgot the things you add at the end and please, don't mind the misspelling, I can't edit because I have an account now so, yeah, bye.--ZebesianSlayer 18:45 6 May 2015 The meteors that impacted Tallon IV and Aether were never refered to as Leviathans, they were just meteors that were made of Phazon. There was no such thing as a Levithan until Dark Samus returned to Phaaze and created them. And Leviathans look very different from actual meteors. This should be changed. Will Keaton (talk) 19:48, October 23, 2016 (UTC)